Chibi Hak
by mutemuia
Summary: De Hak en pequeñas dosis… [PoV de Yona] [Colección de drabbles no relacionados] [Para la actividad "La taberna de Ogi" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. El mar

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **CHIBI HAK**

 **EL MAR**

Yona nunca ha visto el mar.

Y por eso, cuando le presentan a Haku, el nieto del _señor mayor_ que siempre le da caramelos, Yona se pregunta si el mar será así, como él. Protestón, malhumorado y un indeciso. Así es el niño que se retuerce bajo el agarre firme del _señor mayor_ y así debe ser el mar… Son palabras que a Yona le cuesta pronunciar, y que se le enredan en la lengua, pero acaba diciéndoselas. Al niño y al vie- _señor mayor_ se les abre la boca y casi se les cae la quijada… Y entonces el niño la mira, ladeando la cabeza, decidiendo aún qué hacer con esas palabras tan difíciles. Al final, Haku se ríe. La tormenta desaparece entonces de sus ojos, y allí, en ese azul transparente, también está el cielo, las olas y la risa de un día de verano.

Sí, los ojos de Haku son como el mar…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _¿A quién no reprendieron de niña porque decía 'viejo' en vez de 'señor mayor'? XDXD_

 _Y sí, la referencia a Mafalda está ahí para quien sepa verla ;)_


	2. Haku

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **HAKU**

—No sabes decir mi nombre —le dice el niño, ladeando la cabeza. Las plumas que adornan sus sienes se mecen con el movimiento y distraen a Yona un instante.

—Claro que sé —protesta ella dos segundos después, dando un pisotón demasiado enérgico y alzando orgullosa el mentón hacia él—. ¡Haku! —grita, pero ah…, esa u del final la traiciona…

—Hak —repite él, ignorando el anterior despliegue de (mal) carácter—. Prueba otra vez.

—Haku.

—Hak.

—Haku —Y su nombre se le enreda una vez más… Ella lo intenta, de veras que sí, y articula los sonidos muuuy despacito, pero _siempre-siempre_ , esa u final suena clara y cristalina—. Ha-k…u.

—Ni aunque te fuera la vida en ello, princesa… —A ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y su boca se retuerce tratando de contener el llanto. Él desvía la mirada y se rasca la nuca, mirando a lo lejos, como si su atención estuviera en otra parte, y no precisamente justo delante—. Pero no pasa nada, nada en absoluto. Seré Haku para ti.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta ella, espantándose las lágrimas—. ¿Haku?

—Claro, no se puede ser muy exigente contigo… —responde él—. De donde no hay no se puede sacar…

Esa fue la primera vez (de incontables) que Yona le tiró a la cabeza a Hak todo lo que encontrara a mano…


	3. Lazos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **LAZOS**

A veces, Yona envidia esa facilidad de Hak para hablar de igual a igual con todo el mundo (soldados, escribas, sirvientes…), mientras ella se esconde, azorada, tras su espalda. Hak es así, abierto, franco, y prácticamente transparente…

A veces, Yona lamenta que su pequeño mundo sea de veras tan pequeño… No hay risas infantiles en palacio cuando faltan Hak y Soo-Won y Yona los echa de menos terriblemente.

Soo-Won alegra su alma de maneras que Yona aún no entiende, pero es su primo. Es familia. Soo-Won es delicado, tierno, de espíritu amable, y el espacio que su corazón reserva para Soo-Won no es el mismo que el de Hak…

Porque Hak…, bueno, Hak es fuerte, ágil y divertido. También tiene un sentido del humor terrible, normalmente a sus expensas, pero nadie es perfecto…

Y eso hace de Hak su primer amigo. Su único amigo.

Yona atesora sus momentos juntos, porque después, solo le espera la soledad de pasillos vacíos que ya no guardan el eco de sus risas.

Y aprieta contra su pecho esos lazos que nadie ve pero que se sienten, vivos, fuertes, y que no pueden romperse…

Hasta una pequeñaja como ella sabe eso…


	4. Fortaleza

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **FORTALEZA**

La primera vez que Hak sostiene el quandao sin que se le caiga, a Yona se le abren los ojitos de admiración.

Hak necesita las dos manos, por supuesto, y unas gotas de sudor perlan su frente y otras se deslizan lentamente por las sienes, pero eso no le importa.

Yona lo mira, y en sus ojos brillan estrellitas de adoración. Y a él, porque no puede evitarlo, se le dibuja en la cara una sonrisa nerviosa pero auténtica, de esas que enseñan todos los dientes.

—Eres taaaan fuerte, Haku —le dice ella, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho.

—Tengo que serlo más… —le dice él, bajando el quandao poco a poco hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Y luego, porque las piernas le tiemblan por el esfuerzo (pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta) se deja caer sobre la hierba.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella, ladeando la cabeza. Yona recorre el espacio que los separa y se sienta junto a Hak—. Ya eres fuerte, Haku, más que nadie que conozca.

—Tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a la gente que me importa —le responde él, apartando la mirada de ella.

Yona asiente, impresionada por esa certeza absoluta de Hak, por esa claridad de pensamiento, sin saber que esas palabras calarían tan hondo en su interior, que años más tarde las repetiría, sintiéndolas como propias.

Sin embargo, aún son demasiado jóvenes para comprender que su verdadera fortaleza se encuentra en el corazón del otro.


	5. Títulos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **TÍTULOS**

Hak no le permite nunca olvidar que Yona es quien es. Siempre se dirige a ella como princesa, Yona-hime, o Su Realísima Cabeza Hueca, pero eso sí, jamás olvida ni su título ni su alta cuna.

Y a pesar de todo, solo Hak es capaz de hacerla sentir una niña normal, tratándola de igual a igual, recordándole una y otra vez que es tan solo una chiquilla y no la princesa distante e inaccesible que se supone que sea.

Hak la hace sentir especial no tratándola como si fuera especial. Y de alguna retorcida manera, funciona.

Con Hak, la princesa Yona de la tribu del Cielo, hija de Il-Heika, descendiente de Hiryuu y futura reina de Kouka, es tan solo Yona.

Años más tarde, cuando ya nada quedara de aquella niña, manchada por la traición y muerte, cuando las arcanas profecías se revelaron y nuevos títulos se escribieron para ella, el más querido a su corazón siempre fue aquel de líder del Dragón oscuro y el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos…


	6. Reencuentros

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **REENCUENTROS**

—La Tribu del Viento ha llegado, Su Majestad —anuncia un sirviente.

Luego se escucha el estrépito de loza contra la loza, y donde antes estaba sentada Yona comiendo, solo hay un plato tintineando.

Il-Heika sonríe.

Yona corre, corre por los pasillos y los sirvientes se inclinan a su paso. Nadie la detiene, nadie le pregunta la razón de su urgencia, porque a nadie le interesa de verdad. Pero ella corre porque parte de su corazón acaba de llegar al Castillo Hiryuu.

La comitiva no es muy numerosa, apenas diez personas, pero hay congregado un pequeño tumulto de gente entre sirvientes, guardias, palafreneros que atienden a las monturas, y los propios recién llegados.

La voz tonante de Mundok se eleva por encima de las otras, dando órdenes, aunque Yona apenas puede dedicarle una mirada, porque no cabe en sí de asombro: Hak ha crecido.

Su rostro aún guarda algo de las redondeces de la infancia, pero sus facciones empiezan a marcarse con las líneas duras del adulto que habrá de ser. Siempre fue alto, pero ahora —Yona está segura— le saca casi dos cabezas de altura y pronto no será más que una retaca a su lado…

 _Pronto se cansará de ella…_

Yona cierra los ojos y empuja esa negra idea lejos, muy lejos, muy hondo…

 _No, no es verdad. Hak no haría eso nunca…_

 _Sí, lo hará. Crecerá, y se irá._

 _¡No!_

Yona sacude la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que chiribitas de luz se forman ante sus ojos, e ignora el dolor que le atraviesa el pecho (porque ¿cómo puede doler la ausencia si Hak está aquí mismo?).

—¡Ya era hora, Son Hak! —exclama ella, avanzando hacia él, fingiendo un aplomo que no siente en absoluto.

 _Y él sonríe cuando la ve._

—¿Me echabas de menos, Yona-hime? —Hak salta del caballo con esa naturalidad de quien lo ha hecho mil veces y camina hacia ella.

—Prrrff, por favor —protesta ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer...

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —pregunta, poniendo en duda sus palabras, pero un coscorrón bien dado en toda la coronilla le hace ver las estrellas.

—Más respeto, chico —El tal _chico_ le lanza una mirada aviesa a su abuelo mientras se lleva la mano al incipiente (y palpitante) chichón—. Princesa —saluda Mundok, formal y respetuoso, pero Yona siente su calidez y afecto.

—General —saluda ella a su vez, dedicándole una sonrisa, y luego vuelve de nuevo a Hak, que aún se palpa el coscorronazo—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estás libre? —pregunta ella, las manos a la espalda, en una mezcla extraña de inquietud y anhelo.

Hak mira a su abuelo, que asiente, y Hak da un paso más hacia Yona, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estoy a tu disposición, princesa...

Mundok los observa mientras se alejan. Yona y Hak caminan y ríen, se hablan, se escuchan, y vuelven a reír, permitiéndose ser niños un tiempo más…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _490 palabras exactas, según el contador de Word. Así que sigue siendo un drabble XD_


	7. Fiebre

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

* * *

 **FIEBRE**

A tan corta edad, Yona está acostumbrada a las pérdidas. Faltó su madre cuando más falta le hacía, y luego perdió a su padre por las ocupaciones de la corona. Después, murió también su tío y Soo-Won venía cada vez menos a palacio.

Yona enjuga el paño en agua fría y lo coloca suavemente sobre la frente de Hak. Los físicos de palacio le dicen que no es más que una fiebre común, y que no se preocupe. Le dicen que no tiene que velar su sueño, que al alba estará mejor.

Yona ve sus ceños fruncidos y escucha las palabras que no dicen: que ella es una princesa y no le corresponden esas tareas.

Pero Yona lo hace, a pesar de todo. Alza el mentón, imparte órdenes y nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

Hak se agita, inquieto en sus sueños febriles, y Yona tan solo siente miedo.

Y el miedo es una cosa terrible para una niña. Es como un animal que le retuerce las entrañas, un algo vivo que se resiste a ser dominado. Yona sabe de pérdidas, sí, pero no puede perderlo también a él…

Las horas pasan lentas, y Yona hunde las manos en el agua fría para mantenerse despierta, se salpica el rostro, reza… Y escucha el corazón de Hak para espantar el miedo. Apoya con cuidado la cabeza en su pecho, y tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum… Hak vive en cada latido, y cada tum-tum arrulla a Yona como una canción de vida.

E inevitablemente, se duerme.

Gracias a los dioses, el alba le trae el azul asombrado de los ojos de Hak…


	8. Rito de paso

**_NOTA:_** _Este drabble no cae dentro de las especificaciones dadas por LoveJooDoh4Ever, pero ahí les va igualmente de propina._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **RITO DE PASO**

Yona se mira en el espejo y con la lengua, se palpa el hueco enooorme donde deberían estar sus dos dientes. Qué mala suerte la suya…, ¿por qué se le tenían que caer las dos paletas a la vez?

—Estás horrible, princesa —dice una voz a su espalda, más allá de su reflejo. Ella da un brinco y se apresura a taparse la boca con las manos—. Más que de costumbre, me temo… Y eso ya es difícil… —Hak sigue hablando, perversamente satisfecho de comprobar que la cara de Yona se va encendiendo de ira—. De verdad, nunca creí que eso pudiera pasar, pero…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó ella, aún con las manos cubriéndole la boca—. A ti también ze te cayeron loz dientez, Haku. ¡Yo lo recuerdo!

—En un hombre eso son heridas de guerra… Mientras que tú…

—Erez una perzona horroroza, Haku —le dice ella, tragándose las lágrimas de rabia.

—Naaa, la horrorosa eres tú… —continúa él, ensañándose con la pobre niña, huy, no, haciendo lo que hace siempre: atacarla en toda su vanidad—. Y nadie te lo dice a la cara porque eres la "prinzeza"…

—¡Aaaargh! —grita ella, furiosa, y estira un brazo y le apunta con un dedo, ya sin preocuparse de ese boquete de oscuridad en sus dientes—. ¡Algún día zeré hermoza y tendráz que tragarte tuz palabraz, Zon Haku!

—Eso no pasará nunca, Yona-hime —le replicó él, enseñándole la lengua.

Pasó, por supuesto que pasó… Pero antes muerto que reconocérselo…


End file.
